capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters
Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (Ultimate Justice! Rockman 2 The Power Fighters in Japan) is a fighting game in the Mega Man Classic series that was released in the arcades in 1996. It is a continuation of the gameplay found in Mega Man: The Power Battle. Both games were ported to the Neo Geo Pocket Color in Japan under the name Rockman: Battle and Fighters, to the PlayStation 2 in Japan on one disc under the name Rockman Power Battle Fighters, and then again for the PS2 and the Gamecube as part of the Mega Man Anniversary Collection in 2004. Gameplay Much of the fighting system remains the same as its prequel, Mega Man: The Power Battle, but with new features included. Special Attacks Each character has a "special attack" they can perform by charging their weapon fully, holding up then releasing the shot. Mega Man will perform the Mega Upper, a spiraling uppercut. Proto Man will unleash the Proto Strike, a short ranged flare. Bass will perform a somersault kick named Crescent Kick. Duo will use Giant Knuckle, launching his energized hand upwards (If the player presses the jump button after Duo does so, he will jump into the air and smack the enemy back down). Support From time to time, Eddie drops by automatically, leaving a Support Item on the ground. Players can collect it to temporarily summon a robotic support. As long as these powers are active, however, no Special Weapons can be used. Mega Man and Bass receive support from Rush and Treble, respectively. When they fire a Charge Shot or use a special attack, the support will also attack. Mega Man can also jump on Rush to perform a higher jump. Proto Man and Duo receive a shield from Beat that gives them immunity to damage. Story "It's a disaster: Doctor Light's lab has been attacked by Doctor Wily, and stolen some crucial new parts for robots. And, if it weren't bad enough already, he has taken Roll as a hostage! Mega Man and Proto Man go to stop Wily and stumble upon Duo, the big alien robot, who is willing to help. And Bass, still angry that Wily has revived more Robot Masters, again teams up with the good side to destroy the enemies..." Like The Power Battle, each character has an epilogue once the player beats the game. However, in The Power Fighters, the epilogues are more detailed and have more to do with past and future Mega Man games, providing vague explanations regarding characters and canon, most notably the Evil Energy incident from Mega Man 8 and how Dr. Wily created Zero from the Mega Man X series. Characters Playables * Mega Man * Beat * Proto Man * Bass * Duo Bosses * Dr. Wily * Cut Man * Quick Man * Elec Man * Guts Man * Yellow Devil * Air Man * Heat Man * Pharaoh Man * Mad Grinder * Shade Man * Shadow Man NPCs * Treble * Dr. Light * Roll * Rush Trivia *Each of the four playable characters (Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass and Duo) has their own ending once the game is cleared. In Bass's ending, Wily demands to know why Bass destroyed his robots. Bass tells him that only he can defeat Mega Man, and will not accept any other robot doing so, and taunts Wily by saying he must've created Bass "by accident". Wily reveals that this statement is not far from the truth, and that he created Bass after he had accidentally discovered a brand new power source (dubbed "Bassnium"). Wily then tells Bass that his new unfinished robot will outpower Bass, and the game shows a silhoutte of Zero. Bass insults the robot, and says it will never be as strong as him. *There are references to the Street Fighter series. Mega Man's special attack is reminiscent of the Shoryuken. Bass's is like the Flash Kick. Proto Man's is similar to the Gadoken. Unused sprites show that at some point there been plans to make Mega Man able to use the Hadoken.https://tcrf.net/Mega_Man_2:_The_Power_Fighters *There are a total of two items hidden in the backgrounds of six arenas throughout the whole game. They can be obtained by hitting certain spots high on the screen. One of them looks like a plane piloted by Mobi-chan From Side Arms: Hyper Dyne. The other one is the star from Vulgus. The former gives ten thousand points while the latter is just half as valuable. They do nothing else. Mobi-chan can be found in the stages of Quick Man, Heat Man, and Dive Man. The star is hidden in the stages of Pharaoh Man, Gyro Man, and Cut Man. *One of Cut Man's attacks resembles the Yashichi item. *Despite the animation suggesting that it suffers a lot from the weapon it is weak against, blowing up a Wily Capsule within the several given rounds is extremely difficult in this way. This is mostly due to the fact the enemy fades aways too quickly to get shot in the final rounds. A better method to accomplish this is rapidly firing more than one shot of some other special weapon (choose the most damaging weapon that would make it fade out only after the second shot). In the case that Duo is in use, a fully charged default attack also works. In this way, the capsule will explode rounds before the last. Credits Game Design: Ohko. Programmer: Teruaki Hirokado, Pon, You! Character Design: Shinji Sakashita, S.Yamashita, SHinya.M, "BA-JI ga SUKI" Runta, Dja Scroll Design: Kisabon, Buchi, Koichi Takeda, Inoyan Sound Effect: Moe.T Music: Yuki, Hideki OK, Yuko Kadota, Masato Koda, Tatsuro-, SYUN Nishigaki, SETSUO Yamamoto Voice Actor: Hekiru Shiina, Jin Yamanoi, Koji Tobe, Takashi Nagasako, Takko Ishimori Producer: Yoshimi Ohnishi General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Special Thanks: Shoei, Sakomizu, Goidanokei, Inafking, Masako Honma, Hayato Kaji, Hideki Ishikawa, Hiroki Kato, Hero Hero, Saki, Chiaki.S, Tokuko, Mr. Shiraiwa, Matt Taylor, Erik Suzuki, Jesus Rodoriguez Bueno, Harumi Yamashita, and Capcom All Staff Gallery Box Art Image:RMPBF_NeoGeo.png|''Rockman: Battle & Fighters'' Neo Geo Pocket Color Image:MM2TPFJapan.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' Merchandise Image:MM2TPFOST.png|''OST'' Image:RM2TPFSecretFile.png|''Secret File'' References External Links * Official Site (Archived) * Wikipedia article * ''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article * Gameplay video of Arcade version * Gameplay video of Neo Geo Pocket Color version Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Neo Geo Pocket Color Games Category:1996 video games